Once Upon a Time
by BubbiGurl23
Summary: This is My first story! It is set a year after Bella is Turned. Renesmee is kidnapped and Alice is getting weird visions. Will Jake survive the absence of his imprint ?
1. Just the Begining

**Ok Guys this is my First story :D Please review !!Also this is After Bella was turned  
**

**Once Upon a Time  
**

**Chapter 1**

"_Once upon a time, a nasty old king lived all alone in a_ _big palace by the sea_" read Bella "come on Bells" said Edward "if we want to be back from dinner by 9:30 we have to leave now and , and Ness is asleep anyway".

"But" said Haley "she might-be lonely". "Don't you trust Jake with her she will fine, Besides he is a mega-short tempered guard dog and you cant miss your own wedding anniversary" claimed Edward with my crooked smile. "Fine". Bella giggled as Jake in the back round yelled "I heard that!" "Let's go then". As Edward and Bella got into the car, Bella said "Hey is it just me or does the car down the road look like some-ones watching the house?"

"Can't be Bells "replied Edward "Who would want to hurt Jake, I didn't think he smelt that bad". From inside we heard a growl.

Bella nodded in agreement and gave a smile. "So" she inquired "where are we going for dinner?" Edward glanced her way and said "that my darling is for me to know and for you to find-out".

Back at home Jake was sitting on the couch watching TV and then suddenly he heard the break of glass upstairs.

While all this was happening back at the house Edward and Bella were sitting in seats across from their family and the Denali clan. There was a candle on the table and their skin was shimmering like they were all coated in body glitter. There was a small band that started playing Bella's favourite songs off a list Edward had given them a day ago starting with her lullaby.

But things back at the house weren't as nice as they were with Edward and Bella.

When Jake got to the top of the stairs he ran to Renesmee's room to check on her and to his fright there was some one with a large cloak on at the broken window with Little Renesmee in his arms and as he jumped out the window Jakes heart collapsed because Bella and Edward were going to kill him!!

"YOU DID WHAT??" screamed Bella into the small phone re-fraining from cracking it into many pieces she was now storming down the board walk. Crankily, she yelled behind her, "EDWARD GET THE DAMN CAR KEYS WE ARE GOING HOME NOW!!"

"Why Bella we only got here ½ an hour ago and its your night to relax"

"Well" Bella said turning around to glare at him "If wolf-Boy had of babysat better we COULD have stayed"

"Why? what did he do??" asked Edward "I can always make him run on 3 paws from now on!" "Nessie was just Kidnapped" Now both Bella and Edward were running at full speed.

At the house Jake was sitting on the stairs in tears "I can't believe" he sobbed to his self "that I let my Nessie get taken"


	2. Gone

Mega Surprised thankyou to Hollister1417 you made my work filled day

**Mega Surprised thankyou to Hollister1417 you made my work filled day**

Once Upon a Time Chapter 2

**Bella's POV **

As Edward and I were running home I heard quick planning coming from his gorgeous mouth. "When we get home Bella I need you to listen for any sign at all of Renesmee, A scent, a noise anything at all" with a hint of desperation in his velvet voice "I will scan for thoughts of any one in a 500 mile radius that may have taken our baby."

I nodded silently and we both pushed off a little faster than before.

**Alice's POV**

I watched silently tuning out from the conversation as Bella and Edward excused them selves raced off through the night talking to each other angrily and too low for us to hear, then suddenly I was pulled into a vision.

I saw the Voultri planning something for a new arrival only young, a kid…. Oh dear god they have an Immortal Child.

I turned to Carlisle. "I think we have a major problem"

**Edwards POV**

I scanned for anything that had something to do with my daughter. I turned with disappointment towards the house and ran up the stairs and locked my arms around Bella. She half turned, still locked in my embrace and gave me a look that I knew meant she found hadn't found anything either. We swayed together as a sign of comfort.

**Aro's POV**

Well done Felix. You know what to do with our visitor. Looking greedily at the tiny little girl Felix was restraining he added, Make sure she is comfortable now. His old mouth pulled into a triumphant smile before yelling to a servant "will some one PLEASE bring me something to eat"

**Jacobs POV **

I sat anxiously at the broken window, Rather wall while collecting my thoughts. Edward and Bella had just gotten home and were speaking softly down stairs. I stood up stiffly, Standing on a large piece of glass but it didn't bother me at the moment.

All of a sudden I felt a sudden burst of pain, ripping its way through my body and heard a piercing shriek that I knew all too well "RENESMEE"

Again another short chapter but I got writers block and suck at English! Please bear with me I am putting as much as I can into chapters and trying to make cliff hangers


	3. Pain Unlike any other

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Edwards POV **

Bella and I were discussing who might have done such a thing when we heard Jacob scream. At first we thought it was just physical pain but then we saw him in a protective ball on the floor besides Renesmee's crib.

Bella silently loped towards him and put a soft hand upon his shoulder, now on her knees in her long black dress.

"Jake buddy it's going to be ok" she soothed

"No it isn't" he exclaimed turning to us his eyes blank "Renesmee is with the Voultri."

Breathe I told myself. Breath and everything will keep moving. Ok, now take a bigger breath and do what you're meant to do "MOMMY DADDY HELP".

At that moment the huge brute they call Felix walked into the room and put his sausage sized fingers over my mouth "Now be quiet "Nessie" or I will have a major problem with you and instead of your big room with toys and dresses in it you will get a supply closet with mops and rags and no food at all"

After that statement I firmly shut my mouth and nodded. Felix slowly released me and walked away only to have a teenage vampire with long blonde hair replace him "Hello Sweetie My name is Claire" she said with a huge smile.

Oh brother …..

**Alice's POV **

I saw the Immortal Child again this time screaming for her parents help. I had a splitting head ache and a terrible mood. "Arggg" I groaned "why do I keep getting visions of this Kid, MY HEAD BURNS". Jasper sent soothing waves toward me and I accepted them gratefully. "Carlisle! WHY?"

**Esme's POV **

I was worried about my children. Alice had a head-ache after an Immortal Child the Voultri took was haunting her visions. Renesmee had been kidnapped and Edward and Bella the poor dears were worrying about who would take her. Rosalie and Emmett were still arguing after how she threw out his old pair of jeans…. The ones that were signed by John Ceena. I personally took her side they were ripped and torn from Emmett insisting on hunting in them but he also wouldn't let anyone fix them. In two words my family is currently : A mess

**Renesmee's POV **

After Claire introduced her self and tried to pick me up I bit her.

Plain and simple I sunk my little teeth into her hand and growled.

This shocked her very much so. Pfft they think they can find a baby sitter who can control me. I smiled and released and Claire put me into a chair and then started to walk away only to come back with rope. Uh oh

**Bella's POV**

As soon as he said the Voultri I heard Edward swear and promise if they so much as hurt one hair on her head he would kill them all by him self starting with Felix.

"Its ok Edward Lets just call Alice to get plane tickets for us so we can go to Italy and get our baby back."

Within seconds Alice was on the phone to Edward speaking fast.

I could hear every word she was saying and within seconds she was beside me in a tight embrace. I hugged her back and then Esme was next to me in a girly group hug "you will get her back dear, I promise" "thanks" I whispered back and Alice told me that she foresaw Nessie back with us, she grimaced "what? Why? What happened?" "This is in the far future. At this point Nessie is a 20 year old "


	4. Broken like me

Chapter four

Chapter four

Broken like me

**Disclaimer: I currently do not own Twilight but I am bidding on Edward!**

**I would like you to review if you read! I have had two people favourite my story to keep an eye on it but neither have reviewed. PLEASE tell me what you think of it, No matter how terrible it may be **

**BTW amenokyoku RULES puts hands in air and runs around in little circles**

The world just stopped spinning. All of a sudden everything was blank. There were no stars in the deep blue sky, and I couldn't see anything. If I could cry I would, but alas I couldn't. Instead I found my self jumping out of the third story window in my long black gown and running away in much hope that this was all a bad nightmare, except for the fact I couldn't sleep. My world was over. I heard Edward discuss quickly coming after me but Esme convinced him I needed time.

When I find the Voultri I will kill them all!

**Esme's POV**

I could tell how Bella felt. I felt terrible when my baby didn't survive and that why I am still here today 90 years later. My feeling so terrible is the reason Carlisle changed me. I loved my son and daughter so much it hurt me to even think of the pain they were going through. I also knew without Edwards's power that Emmett was already planning revenge. And knowing him, it probably included paint ball.

**Edwards POV**

As I saw Bella run to the nearest window and jump through it my heart went with her even though half of it was in Italy with Renesmee.

My poor sweet innocent baby. As soon as I get my hands on Felix I am gonna….

**Renesmee's POV**

After Claire tied me up she started to brush my long bronze curls telling me how she was going to be my new mommy. I growled and she ignored me, then suddenly reached over me and grabbed a little bell of the dresser and gently rung it. Within moments a young slave girl was pushed into the room sobbing "Eat up darling!" Claire crooned "If you wanna be a big strong girl you gotta eat" Noooo I screamed internally as she was pushed toward me already blood flowing from her knee's. Noooo.

**Bella's POV **

I sat quietly on the stone in the river parts of my long, now ripped dress in the river itself. If only death would come easily I thought.

I felt my body shudder at the mere thought of suicide. I wouldn't though it would kill Edward more than it would ease my pain. And poor Jake. Loosing his imprint, my daughter. He must be broken, like me

**Jacobs POV **

I felt broken. My heart hurt like hell and my head still hadn't recovered from Nessie's last scream when another one came, This time yelling NOOOO.

AHHHH My head, My sight was suddenly somewhere else. In an old stone room with stone floors and a big deep red carpet on the floor, I also saw a young girl in a rag, with blood flowing from her knees. Hmmm it smells so good. Wait what? This isn't me. "NESSIE BABY WHERE ARE YOU?"


	5. The hero die's in this one

This is a Result of amenokyoku reviewing that made me happy and gave me inspiration and a reason to keep up my pitiful writing

**This is a Result of amenokyoku reviewing that made me happy and gave me inspiration and a reason to keep up my pitiful writing. If you want more chapters I suggest you review or hassle amenokyoku so you get chapters and I get satisfaction.**

What is and never should be

Chapter 5

As we boarded the plane to Italy I thought of how Jacob must feel stuck in La Push while we went to the Voultri.

I didn't get a chance to pack my suitcase as when I got to the car it was already there, Dang Alice. It was kinda heavy even though I have super strength. What did she do, Pack Jake?

**Renesmee's POV **

I feel horrible. Claire un-tied me full well KNOWING that I could walk and talk….. I just didn't usually.

Then she removed herself and the girl from the room when I showed no interest and as soon as they were out of the room I heard a sharp scream and it was over.

½ and hour later Claire came back with blood around her mouth called me ' Fussy' and threw me a bottle of what I knew was deer's blood. I smiled happily and drank it all…… Then I noticed something, 1. Claire was smiling over a "vegetarian" baby, 2.my bottle tasted queer and then 3. Claire started to laugh. " you drank human blood my darling" she smiled " did you enjoy it" I glared at her , Hating her with every fibre in my body but on the inside I felt great, The blood bettered my mood but I still shook my head. I knew from now on I would be drinking human's blood. "Come hug mommy Vanessa" I glared at her, feeling the anger bubbling within me. I looked into her red eyes "1. You are NOT my mother, you are an over sized more annoying version of Barbie and 2. my Name is RENESMEE" and then I lunged.

**Edward's POV**

I could feel Bella stiffen as Alice suggested that she go change and then go to the bathroom in the Jet that Carlisle bought as a result of boredom, over use of planes and a reason to take up plane flying. He now sat happily in the cock pit with Esme next to him them discussing a visit to Esme Isle. At that comment I heard Emmett think "what's left of it after the newly weds got through with it." I pegged a cushion at him, which in result of hitting his rock like body exploded making him burst out in rumbling laughter. I rolled my eyes and Esme's head poked out of the door glaring at me. After that I settled in with Bella for another 5 hours of flying.

**Jasper's POV**

I had to go sit on the bathroom floor because all the tension, sadness and frustration in that room had made my head pound. Alice eventually came and sat with me. Ahh my Alice, the smallest things made a huge difference.

I heard Edward scream for me to shut up causing many giggles from Bella the first we had heard in a long time. I missed it and I am sure that every one else did too.

Hmmm revenge from him telling Esme it was me that broke her 500 million dollar vase resulting in my getting grounded and having to find her a new one…. The problem was it was only one of two vases made.

I started think about my Alice and last time we … within seconds Bella was laughing so hard the plane was shaking…… Wait I hear something. The bathroom door that HAD been lock was now half way down the hallway with Edward standing where it used to be "Aww sh….

**5 HOURS LATER **

We finally arrived in Italy, Jasper in the Luggage holder after he made Edward angry, who then soon after whacked Jasper so hard he ended up on top of Alice's suitcase which resulted in her plucking the toilet from where it was and jamming it in that very hole and sitting on it.

We let him out after we landed in a large jungle clearing next to the Voultri's castle and all ran of the Jet leaving the door open in case we needed a quick escape. We all speed ran into the castle from the back way passing the receptionist who nodded as we passed at a human speed. I shuddered when I noticed that this was a younger girl than the one I had seen the last time I was here.

We got inside and Edward and I sniffed our way to a big white door covered in pink flowers that had "Nessie's Room" written over it in a floral script. We walked in and our baby was tied to chair. I saw her face through the mirror and Gasped when I saw her blood red eyes. There was a blonde who was standing behind her but we were out of her view. Renesmee saw me through the mirror "Momma, momma" she cried out happily. The blonde smiled "See Honey, why didn't you say that 3 hours ago to save your self all this trouble" "she isn't saying it to you ditzy, Besides I would feel sorry for any kid who you WERE the mother of" I said before punching her in the face and her running out of the room dry sobbing and swearing. I picked up Nessie shaking her loose from the ropes and Edward wrapped up both in a tight embrace. We walked out the door as a family before Edward turned back and shattered the door into thousands of pieces, "daddy" Renesmee said "yes?" he answered "your silly" she giggled. We started laughing with her until all of a sudden Claire ran up pluck the Nessie out of my hands and bolted off. I chased after her stopping short as she ducked behind Felix. Edward and the rest of the Family stood behind me and we could hear Renesmee screaming from behind Felix. Out of no where Jake Charged in wolf form at Felix growling and then Jake jumped going flying through the air. Felix saw him coming and quickly pulled out a sword and it went straight through Jacobs's heart. Him falling and landing in human form at Felix's feet, "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen" before shutting his eyes forever. And with that my heart stopped for the second time


	6. What is and never should be

Sorry to the people that love Jacob but that's the way I chose that chapter to end besides I couldn't think of another big eve

**Sorry to the people that love Jacob but that's the way I chose that chapter to end besides I couldn't think of another big event that could put more into my story**

What is and never should be

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed. Claire smiled "good shot Felix. Its pay back for them killing Didyme." "It was Caius's own stupid fault she was killed" I heard Emmett roar. "Jane" she twittered. Emmett scream in pain "you Bi " Rosalie started before she was cut of by yet another scream. I saw, mommy extend her shield over all of them and think about adding me but didn't. Mommy quickly concentrated on removing the shield from herself so she could tell daddy something and Jane took a quick stab at mom, her writhing on the ground in pain screaming and with drawing the shield from every one. Claire laughed "it serves her right, she had it coming" and that's when I acted. I bit Claire then sprung myself into the air and on the way back down I did the ninja kick I had seen Emmett practice on Jasper, while they wrestle in play. This time a whole lot more force full and defiantly not in play. Claire tried to grab at me but missed as I swiped a large chunk out of her face. Her scream pierced my ears but I kept tearing her apart, after all she tore my heart in two. Caius walked in and shot a ball of fire in my direction but I moved and it hit Claire putting out this weird strong incense smell and she was gone. In no time I was in my daddies arms, where I should be. I snuggled in for a nap before the next time I needed to fight in my own way.

**Emmett's POV **

I smiled as my niece ninja kicked the "Barbie babysitter."

I was still in pain from Jane's shock but it didn't hurt as much, I was already numb from Jake's sudden death. Poor kid. Well kids. Nessie will take it harder than us all. I raced over and picked up the lifeless Jake in a cloak I stole off a guard on the way in and wrapped Jacob in it before running out to the jet with Edward just behind holding Nessie and Bella after she tried to kill Felix and wouldn't give up. Brave little girls Edward has. "Hehehe" I chuckled on the way onto the plane. Jaspers trip home is gonna be hell.

**Alice's POV**

"No" I whimpered internally. NO. Jacob was NOT meant to come to Italy.

I saw that he was going to die if he came, that's why I made him stay home. I felt like crying but I knew I couldn't so I didn't bother trying. I better go tell Edward and Bella. God…. Kill the blooming messenger much. BAD internal jokes. BAD.

**Jaspers POV**

I felt swamped. I was drowned in so many emotions I was considering riding on the tail fin. Rosalie and Emmett had gone into a meditative state, sitting still as stones and not thinking anything knowing Bella's emotional state alone could kill me. Alice was washed in worry. Renesmee hadn't really let it sink in much and was sleeping, therefore being neutral. Edward was filled with anger and sadness and I felt it strong. Carlisle and Esme were sad and I tried sending calming waves toward them but they didn't help.

**Bella's POV**

I heard Alice whimper as she walked towards us on the couch. By us I mean Edward who I was sitting on and Nessie who was curled up against a long haired, furry brown pillow. I sighed. "Poor babe" I whispered into Edwards mind. He nodded and kissed me softly on the fore head. Alice was now at our feet on the floor. "I am SO sorry I didn't tell you before" she said quietly "I saw Jacobs Death before it happened"

**Sorry if this chapter sucks….. Dang writers block**


	7. Broken, Inside and out

**Ok semi-sensitive subject. Funeral scene Mostly in Nessie and Bella's View maybe more **

**Broken, inside and out**

I felt the pain running through me as I walked slowly toward the open hole, feeling like I was crying but I never would be able to again. I had been pushed by Alice and Edward to sing "Amazing Grace" at the funeral, with Edward accompanying me on the piano and Alice helping me with vocals.

Nessie had become more human after the death, Crying and growing faster than ever. She had been a 3 year old before the death and now was a 7 year old, throwing herself into professional gymnastics, flipping and twisting faster than any of the other girls. They didn't have anything on her.

Alice was her coach, buying her leotards and taking her to competitions and putting her money into an account and building a trophy case to put all her trophies and ribbons in.

Also in her very little spare time as she was practically living at the gym with Alice dropping her off at 4am and picking her up at 10pm, learning Piano for an hour before sleeping for what little time she had and needed.

The sport had stunted her growth and she ate the amount of human food she was given in a day as her being a vampire made her feel out of place, the reason she was kidnapped and Jake died.

She took it hard and for the first week she wouldn't eat and locked herself in her bathroom with a pad lock on the door. Emmett broke down the door but she stood in there screaming and Edward came and removed him while Jasper put in a new door.

The family was broken.

There were often nights when I would watch her sleep and see tears rolling down her beautiful face, her screaming violently for Jacob to come back. Once I had put her hand on face and was shocked to see pictures of him rolling through her mind. But every picture had the same flaw. He was dead and in black and white. Every so often she came to one of him asleep and it was cherished only to back to another dull dead picture. "The broken lost lover" she was dubbed after she was asked out by another boy and cried so hard our ears hurt.

It hurt Edward badly too as even while in full "Happiness" his eyes were glazed slightly with sadness as he heard our baby scream into her mind.

We slowly approached the grave but it was open casket. Nessie walked slowly with gracefulness not even Alice had mastered yet. She weaved through the crowd and stood at the black coffin with her small white hand upon Jacobs's huge russet one. She lay a single white rose upon his chest blew a kiss and parted slowly with emotions running through her, the only part showing were the tears twisting their way down her cheeks.

Billy was there but with no emotions. He had just had his only son die and was waiting for it to sink in. the time felt like it flew but in fact it was a 2 hour long ceremony. In parts I had sung Nessie took over after my voice faltered, slowly walking up the isle singing gracefully. We had a wake at the mansion and various people came and gave their regards to Renesmee as they thought it was his little sister. "I am so sorry for your loss darling" One lady crooned "I am sorry I didn't know him better. I am his cousin Carla" "well If you were his cousin then why the hell didn't you know him better?!" she snapped back growling "It's your problem not mine"

**Nessie POV**

I stalked away from the very astonished Carla and stomped up the stairs to my room opened the door and slammed it shut. I started to cry and ran to a small patch of moonlight covering the spot next to the window, curling in a small ball. "Don't cry little one" I heard a gravely voice whisper. It must be my imagination "I hate seeing my little girl crying" I looked up. "Jacob?" "The one and only." I reached up and he lifted my sky high hugging me closer and closer. "I thought you left me forever." "I didn't baby girl I promise. You're the only girl for me. I would never" He lowered us onto the floor and put me in his lap his shimmering-see-through arms around me. "I love you Nessie." And for the first time in months I knew I would have a happy ending once more.

**Ok Guys. Much love to the readers and reviewers. Thanks for sticking with me. This is the end of the story. I had heaps of trouble writing this and that's why it took so long :OD **


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

I had fallen asleep the night before in my Jacobs arms. I woke up in the same place. Through the night he picked up colour looking more animated than before as if once being a plain sketch the drawer had decided to colour him in. He smiled as I woke, me seeing two suns rising at once. "Good morning beautiful" he whispered. "Hmm" I breathed. He reached out to kiss my forehead… Only to have the moment ruined by my growling stomach. "Its ok honey your family has gone hunting." I nodded and ran down the stairs with Jacob hot on my heels. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a mug and turned the coffee machine on. I stuck my mug under it and the walked back to the fridge for milk, all under Jacob's watchful ghostly eyes. I sniffed. "Since when do you drink coffee Renesmee?" "When you wake up at 4 am it's what you live for" I replied taking a sip of it. I walked to my side of the bench and leant against it. "Not that I am not happy you came back but … How –" "My soul and heart were physically tied to you. My soul being the more stable of the two popped out of the dark corner I fell into after death and my heart drove it to you. Seeing as I had unfinished business I wasn't in heaven or hell, I was in limbo. And I am telling you now with my complete hearts honesty IT STANK!" I snorted my mouth full of coffee out my nose which resulted on me rolling on the floor laughing in a huge wet puddle. Jacob raised one eyebrow and glided to pick me up. "You know you're a complete spastic right?" I fake cried and his face fell "sorry" he whimpered. "I didn't even cry Jacob I was playing." I said "I didn't mean for that. I mean for leaving you for so long. I watched you go through the pain, the anger, the hate. I saw it all and until last night I didn't do Jack about it. I should have. I was too worried, too weak and scared to drag myself out of the dark hole I fell into and the longer and longer I was away the more it felt like it was filling with water." "Ok Now I really AM crying" I said wiping away a tear. "Oh baby" he chuckled, pulling my head into his chest. "I'm here now; you never need to cry again."

**Authors note:**** Ok guys this was written under request of Amenokyoku. She has to be my most loyal reader and I love her for it. Give her an enormous clap!!! Thanks guys for reading through think and thin and even though I gave up on it for yonks Its over now. Love ya's. **

**REVIEW please people. It makes happy writers, happy fans and GOOD work. Imagine how you would feel if it were your story. Now REVIEW and do so to any other stories you read. :D Signing out – Bubbi **


End file.
